Don't Blame Yourself
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Rukia masih belum melupakan kejadian saat ia menjadi dark Rukia. Sebagai sahabat yang baik,bagaimana Ichigo menghibur Rukia yang menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian itu?


Setelah nonton Bleach the movie 3 "Fade to Black" jadi pengen buat fic ini

**Summary :** Rukia masih belum melupakan kejadian saat ia menjadi dark Rukia. Sebagai sahabat yang baik,bagaimana Ichigo menghibur Rukia yang menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian itu?

**Disclaimer :** Sekali lagi Bleach punya Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Genre :** General, Friendship

**Rated :** K+

Enjoy yah…..

**Don't Blame Yourself**

1 minggu setelah Ichigo pulang dari Soul Society,setelah menyelamatkan Rukia yang menjadi Dark Rukia.

Ichigo sedang asyik membaca majalah di kamarnya di atas ranjangnya membelakangi jendela. Aktivitasnya terganggu saat ia sadar ada seekor Kupu-kupu Neraka yang masuk didalam kamarnya bersamaan dengan gadis cebol yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau sudah kembali,Rukia,"sapa Ichigo.

"Hm…. Oh ya,gigai ku masih di lemarimu kan?"tanya Rukia.

"Em…"jawab Ichigo singkat lalu melanjutkan acara bacanya,sedangkan Rukia masuk dalam ke lemari Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian,Rukia sudah keluar dengan tubuh gigainya. Rukia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Ichigo.

"Hei…tumben kau dirumah,"tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin saja. Soalnya aku lagi malas keluar,makanya hanya baca-baca majalah saja,"jawab Ichigo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir,"jawab Rukia lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar Ichigo. Ingin mencari sesuatu sepertinya. Matanya menjelajah meja belajar Ichigo,dan akhirnya matanya menangkap apa yang dicarinya.

"Ichigo,peralatan gambarnya mana?"tanya Rukia mencari peralatan gambar seperti pensil. Rupanya Rukia hanya mendapat buku gambar.

"Buka saja lacinya. Aku masih menyimpannya disana kok,"ujar Ichigo yang membolak-balikkan majalahnya gak jelas.

Sekarang Rukia sedang menggambar di atas ranjang Ichigo sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Kau menggambar apa,Rukia?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

" Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rukia yang masih menggambar dengan serius. Mendengar jawaban Rukia,Ichigo tidak ada niat untuk mengintipnya seperti biasa. Ichigo menebak dan menurutnya tebakannya takkan salah,kalau yang digambarnya adalah dia dan Kon dalam muka Chappy. Ichigo kembali konsentrasi pada majalahnya.

" Hei,Rukia,aku mau keluar. Mau membeli cemilan,kau mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo yang menutup majalahnya dan menoleh pada Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Ya ampun….ternyata dia sudah tidur. Tidak biasanya dia tidur saat menggambar. Ya sudahlah aku pergi saja sendiri,"kata Ichigo sendiri. Ichigo lalu membereskan peralatan gambar Rukia di atas meja,lalu memperbaiki posisi tidur Rukia yang berantakan dan memakaikannnya selimut.

" Ada apa denganmu Rukia? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali?"tanya Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang tidur mengkerut dan tidak dalam keadaan tenang.

Sebelum pergi,Ichigo mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tak ada yang masuk ke kamarnya. Tentu dia tak mau ada yang mengetahui kalau dia menyimpan seorang gadis dikamarnya,apalagi di atasnya ranjangnya.

Satu jam kemudian….

Hari sudah malam. Ichigo baru sampai dirumahnya dengan membawa makanan dan cemilan. Ia naik keatas,dan tak lupa membawa makanan malam untuk Rukia. Ichigo membuka pintunya.

" Wah…wah…belum bangun rupanya….,"kata ichigo sambil menyimpan makan malam Rukia lalu megeluarkan isi belanjaannya. Ada snack,cemilan ringan,cola,dan khusus Rukia, Ichigo sudah membelikannya Shiratama dan jus kotak kesukaannya.

Saat mengeluarkan isi belanjaan nya di atas meja belajarnya,matanya tertuju pada buku gambar yang dipakai Rukia menggambar tadi,ia ingin melihat apa yang digambar Rukia. Dibolak-balik buku gambarnya,lalu pada halaman terakhir,

"Ini kan?"gumam Ichigo agak kaget. Rupanya yang digambar Rukia adalah Homura dan Shizuku,kakak adik itu.

" Jadi ini yang dia gambar? Apa ini yang membuatnya tidak tenang?"gumam Ichigo lagi yang masih melihat gambarnya.

Tiba-tiba….

"Homura,Shizuku. Jangan pergi. Aku mohon…..kita akan tinggal bersama lagi… Homura,Shizuku….HOMURAAAAA,SHIZUKUUUUU…"teriak Rukia yang rupanya mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ichigo menoleh dan mencoba membangunkan Rukia.

"Rukia….bangun… Woi…Rukia….bangun,"Ichigo mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Rukia agar Rukia bangun.

" Ichi….."Rukia tersadar dan segera duduk. Ichigo mengambilkan air putih dan menyuruhnya minum. Rukia minum dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Rukia….ada apa? Apa yang kau mimpikan tadi? Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan padaku,"Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia.

"Hanya mimpi biasa. Aku tidak apa-ap..,"

" Jangan bohong,Rukia. Aku tidak suka itu. Wajahmu berkata kau punya masalah. Ayolah cerita padaku,"Ichigo membujuk Rukia. Rukia masih diam. Ichigo lalu menarik Rukia dan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya dibawah,rupanya tidak ada orang.

" Ichigo….mau kemana?"tanya Rukia setelah mereka dijalan. Ichigo masih menariknya agar berjalan cepat. Ichigo tidak menjawab dan masih terus membawa Rukia.

Setelah 15 menit kira-kira mereka berjalan,sampailah mereka di pinggir sungai,yang dikenali Rukia adalah tempat ibu Ichigo terbunuh. Ichigo masih menariknya sampai dibawah dan menyuruhnya duduk di rumput,di bawah sinar bintang.

" Ceritakan padaku. Disini bebas. Entah kau mau menangis,berteriak atau apapun,lakukan disini. Aku siap mendengarkannya,"Ichigo berkata lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput.

Rukia memandangnya. Ada senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sedangkan Ichigo pura-pura tak melihat Rukia yang memandangnya.

"Sejak kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu,aku jadi banyak pikiran. Mulai dari Soul Society,Homura,Shizuku dan….,"Rukia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Nii-sama,"akhirnya Rukia berkata.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan satu persatu. Aku akan mendengarkan,"Ichigo berbicara.

"Kau tahu….sejak peristiwa itu…Soul Society hancur. Memang perbaikannya sudah mencapai 50%. Tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak tenang. Seakan-akan akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini,Ichigo,"Rukia mulai bercerita.

"Sekarang,aku ingin bertanya padamu,apakah para Shinigami di Soul Society menyalahkanmu? Mencemoohkanmu?" tanya Ichigo masih memandang bintang diatas.

"Tidak ada," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ya sudah…apa lagi yang kau pikikan? Lagipula kau salah paham. Bukan kau yang menghancurkan separuh Soul Society,tapi tepatnya monster itu,"Ichigo mengingatkan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Tiba-tiba Rukia terisak lalu menangis sepuasnya.

"Menangislah Rukia. Menangis saja sepuasmu,"ichigo berkata pada Rukia. Rukia menangis,mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Melepas semua penat dan beban dalam pikirannya yang saat ini kacau.

Cukup lama Rukia menangis,dan Ichigo hanya mendengarkan tanpa mengganggunya. Rukia sekarang sedikit lega.

"Ichigo…apa kau tahu,Homura dan Shizuku sekarang dimana? Apa aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi? Apa aku bisa bersama mereka?"tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo bangkit dan duduk disamping Rukia. Saat ini dia sangat mengerti perasaan Rukia yang tersiksa.

"Wajar kalau kau mengingat mereka. Ikatan dan hubungan kalian sangat erat. Dan mengenai mereka aku tidak tahu,tapi dimanapun mereka,mareka pasti lebih senang dan bahagia sekarang,karena sudah bertemu denganmu,"jawab Ichigo sekena mungkin. Sesaat Rukia memandangnya,lalu tersenyum,

"Ah…aku percaya pada perkataanmu. Arigatou,Ichigo,"

"Lalu mengenai Byakuya?"tanya Ichigo

"Aku….aku tidak enak padaNii-sama. Kejadian kemarin pasti membuat Nii-sama malu. Lagi-lagi aku tidak berguna,lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Kuchiki yang baik,lagi-lagi…,"

"Apa Byakuya memarahimu? Tidak mau bicara padamu lagi? Katakan padaku,aku akan membunuhnya,"Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia. Ichigo berkata dengan serius,karena dia tidak suka pada Byakuya yang sering membuat Rukia khawatir.

"Tidak,Ichigo….Nii-sama tidak memarahiku,dia malah memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati,"dengan cepat Rukia membantah.

"Nah…jelaskan kalau Byakuya sayang padamu,Rukia. Rukia,jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang kau harus menjadi Rukia yang dulu. Yang ceria,"Ichigo memberi nasihat pada Rukia. Rukia terdiam.

"Ayo…pulang. Sudah malam. Besok kita akan terlambat ke sekolah. Dirumah sudah ada cemilan. Dan kau belum makam malam. Nanti kau sakit," Ichigo menawarkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar,Ichigo. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana denganmu,Ichigo? Aku juga merasa bersalah padamu. Gara-gara ingin menolongku kau hampir mati di tangan ku sendiri,"Rukia berbicara lagi.

"Hei…hei…. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah…aku sehat,"kata Ichigo dengan tawanya yang lepas seperti biasa. Ichigo lalu mengacak rambut Rukia seperti biasa yang membuat Rukia cemberut.

"Nah…itu baru Rukia,".

Rukia tersenyum lepas. Bebannya sudah lepas. Dia senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Ichigo,yang mengertinya.

"Hei Rukia,kuberitahu kau. Dengarkan baik-baik. Berapa kalipun kau terluka,aku akan menyembuhkanmu dari lukamu itu. Berapa kalipun kau terjatuh,aku akan menawari tanganku untuk kau pegang dan bangkit. Berapa kalipun kau tersesat,aku akan membimbingmu untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Dan berapa kalipun kau ada dalam bahaya,aku akan menolongmu,"kata Ichigo serius.

"Ichigo…,"

"Dan kau harus tahu,aku mendedikasikan hidupku untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi dan yang penting dalam hidupku. Dan kau harus tahu,bagiku kau adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku dan temanku yang berharga. Kau harus ingat itu,Rukia. Ingatlah…,"kata Ichigo lagi.

"Akh…arigatou,Ichigo….,"

Mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan yang sudan tenang.

Ah….. fic apaan ini??? Sudah gak jelas,jelek lagi.

Apapun komentar teman-teman saya terima,asalkan baca dan Review yah?!

Ingat….

R&R…

Arigatou…..


End file.
